Rise of Zargys, Lord of The Blaze
The Rise of Zargys, was a interdimensional uprising and upcoming RP arc (by Vegeta2314 ) occuring a few months after Azazel's arrival in the Main RP Universe in the year 1500. It happened March/April 2016. Overview Pre-Arc After and The Last, Huck Johnson would settle down with a woman. However, this woman was a magician, and a powerful one at that, known as Miriam. When Huck and Miriam settle down, they became a power couple and a sub-division of the New Warriors . However, as their enemies grew increasingly powerful Miriam felt like she would be left behind. Miriam turned to the demonic overlord of the 7th Hellish Dimension, Zargys , Lord of the Blaze, for aid. The demon agreed but under one condition that would have been in his favour. As Zargys' power outside his dimension was waning because of inter-demonic warfare, Zargys needed something with power similar to his own to generate chaos to allow him to regain strength while he was gone. Zargys would grant Miriam power, but in exchange for tainting Miriam's womb and thus her future children. Huck would later find out about this, and after an argument with Miriam, would go on to fight and seal the malevolent entitiy underneath a crater in the moon, and go back in their universe to birth Azazel . When Azazel was twenty, Huck and Miriam deemed him strong enough to enter the Lookout Universe that he so desperately asked to go to, being trained in both of his parent's abilties and developing his own to a remarkable extent. There he would meet the the Neo Lookout Crew , where he would have bad dreams in his apartment one night. Intro On March 17, 1500, Azazel, sleeping in the Culinary Medicine , has a dream that his entire restaurant and the people inside are burning with hellfire. The hellfire suddenly intensifies, and has a tinge of blue and orange, specifically not the type of hell based flame Azazel produces. Azazel attempts to stop the flame, but starts burning himself. He suddenly awakens to find himself burning down his entire bed. Azazel walks straight past Dirt in the restaurant and suddenly feels a ball of hellfire landing in a city and causing massive explosion, eviscerating the area, and headed there. Shinrou Asura was the first to actually see the ball and flew over there, his Majin symbol shining a dark red. Jericho was on the lookout, playing his harmonica. For the past month, Jericho had been doing random missions for Agents of Justice , making money. Gaven sometimes assisted him on missions. On that day, Jericho was minding his own business until he talked to Neki , who had come to the lookout. However, everything was interrupted when the sky darkened and a fire was spreading through Earth . Azazel sensed Gaven nearby and asked him to follow him to the area. Jericho flew over to a damaged area, investigating, and Neki followed him there. They met with Azazel and Gaven, who had also come there to see what was happening. A presence had been sensed across the Earth, and a powerful one. The Earth began to shake. A green patch materialized in the sky and a dark ominous voice boomed from it, talking. Fire was covering many parts of the Earth, and the voice told everyone not to try to put out the fire. A figure with an entire army of creatures emerged from the patch. The figure whose voice had been heard, claimed to be the "technical father" of Jericho's ally. The mysterious figure knew the names of every Neo Lookout Crew member, revealing himself as watching even the adventures of The Lookout Crew during the Last and observing the births of most of the Neo Lookout Crew members. The mysterious figure revealed he was a demon king called Zargys, and he was "Lord of The Blaze". Zargys had come to reclaim Earth, and take Azazel with him, who was his son. Azazel said he regretted coming to Earth, knowing his presence could endanger it. Jericho confronted Zargys, but Zargys ordered his men to surround him. Jericho blasted Zargys' soldiers with his Supergun, but he was hit on the neck by a liutenant and stunned. He was sent crashing and nearly hit the ground, but regained control of himself. Jericho tried to attack the henchmen with a Supergun blast again, but Zargys had set up a shield which blocked the attack. Aika had appeared and was with the Crew as well, so was Auron Jet . They were all sent flying by a blast Zargys had sent at them, and were sent into the forest outside of Supreme City . On his command, Zargys summoned three headed beasts with six eyes to face them. As Aika had retaliated with a blast of heat capable of vaoprizing mountains, The Hordes of Zargys were now prime to face the Neo Lookout Crew. The Hordes screamed in excitement and revealed their fangs at the blast. Following the attack that was started, the Hordes of Zargys started attacking not only the city, but the Neo Lookout Crew themselves. Jericho would attempt to hold them of several times by using his Supergun, though the Hordes were smart and maneuvered themselves well enough to get into melee combat with Jericho. Jericho would attempt to utilize physical combat to fight off the Hordes, only to be surprised when the Hordesman simply cloned himself and continued attacking. Azazel would later show up to warn Jericho that physical attacks were ineffective against these beasts, before blasting him with a tremendous blast of raw magical energy. Azazel started running on air to produce a vantage point for further a strategic analysis, and dropped down for the creation of a new team combo. Jericho had shot balls of lightning at the Hordes, and Azazel temporarily dropped himself into a ball, absorbed it's power, and replicated it, using mana to massively amplify not only the strength, but the size of it. Azazel then incorporated it into one, massive Fist of Havoc, calling it the Lightning Bomb. Jericho and Azazel met Leohart , in another part of the city, helping him fight. The sheer power of the attack, when combined with Jericho's own Beacon of Destruction x10, became strong enough to produce a noticeable dent in the seemingly limitless number of Hordesmen. And although Leohart's own aid was assisting them tremendously (he was amplified by One Man Army). Leohart used several powerful attacks, such as the Dance of the Fallen Angel, which proved effective until the Hordes realized they could just switch to blasting. However, Leohart switched to another element, which absorbed nearby energy. He utilized a soul incineration attack, but since the Hordes were soulless, nothing happened to the Hordesman except the fact that he suddenly got empowered. They all realized that they could only stop the hordes if they destroyed the core, which was causing them to repeatedly spawn (Azazel learned of the core by understanding the demon language). Azazel was surprised when Leohart revealed he could understand demons. Azazel entered Radiance and started flying extremely quickly through the group, pummeling through the demons. Azazel's eyes started to twitch, and he noticed the world slowing around him. Leohart manages to fly past him with his amplifications from his One Man Army ability. carving a path for Azazel, who, full of competition, bypassed his nervous system, vanishing and reappearing behind the entire Horde. However, instead, there was a massive dark green sphere (the sphere that summoned the Hordes) that flickered in and out of existence, which enabled Azazel to attack the sphere. Azazel temporarily managed to combine hellfire and lightning into one massive localized Fist of Havoc, Jericho used a Beacon of Destruction x10 attack, Leohart managed to combine all 6 elements into one attack with strain and Luke used a multi-slash sword attack on the sphere. The core's destruction killed all except one Hordesman, and sent out a massive shockwave. The Hordesman was spared so that Azazel could interrogate him later. Much of the planet had gone back to normal, except for the winds, after the core was destroyed. After defeating the Hordes and destroying the core, they all went to Culinary Medicine, the restaurant owned by Azazel. It was Azazel's birthday, so he wanted to celebrate. Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play